Childhood
by Dweedle Dee
Summary: Shizuo was called a monster at an early age. It affected him, everyone hated him and feared him...All except one boy...Slight Shizaya


Childhood Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or its characters!

I was a sunny afternoon, most of the children attending the school were laughing and playing with their friends on the playground. Shizuo was wandering around the playground looking for someone to play with. One girl with bright blue eyes and brown hair bumped into him. "Sorry!" He yelled. She stared at him in terror and cried out "It touched me! The monster touched me!" She ran off hollering and crying. All the other kids stopped playing and stared at Shizuo in disgust. One boy with red hair and green eyes began chanting "MONSTER!" Shizuo felt his eyes stinging with tears. The other kids joined the one chanting and chanted with him. Shizuo couldn't take it, he ran off into the woods and let his tears out. They fell down off his chin and onto the dirl below him. He sat down against a tree and continued to cry. He thought about what that girl had said...and the kid's chantings. He was a monster. Everyone hated him and would never love him! He sat on the ground and kept crying. No one would come looking for him, no they would be thankful he wasn't there. They would be happy if he never existed. Shizuo layed his head on his knees, he closed his eyes and let his tears stain his blue shirt. Just then a small voice called to him "Hey you." He looked up to see a smaller boy standing above him, the boy had shaggy black hair and peircing red eyes. The boy smiled at Shizuo "What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Shizuo looked at his hands. "Oh I get it! You have no one to play with?" The other boy giggled. "Why don't you come play with me then?" Shizuo looked at the boy and shook his head "I can't play..." Visions of the other kids calling him a "Monster" or "Dangerous" popped into his head. He didn't want to hurt this boy, he didn't want to scare or anger him either. Not like he did the other kids.  
>The boy gazed upon him "its not because you don't want to play right? So what is it? Are you shy or something?" Shizuo looked at the boy then looked back down at the ground below him. "Its okay if you're shy hehe." The boy reached out and grabbed Shizuo's arm trying to pull him up "come on!" Shizuo yelled out "D-don't touch me!" Shizuo grabbed the other boy's arm and squeezed. He didn't mean to, he just couldn't contol himself. The boy stared at Shizuo. He let go of the boy's arm "I-I'm sorry.." Shizuo glanced at the boy's wrist, "I didn't hurt you did I? Is your wrist ok? Its not broken is it?" The boy smiled at Shizuo "Wow! It must be really cool to have strength like that!"<br>Shizuo could not beileve what he just heard...Someone wasn't afraid of his strength...but fastinated by it? "Wait, you're not afraid of me?" The other boy giggled "no! I think that power you have is very unique! It makes you special and I think it is cool." Shizuo was truly shocked "but I have hurt many people with this monsterous strength...it is a curse!" The boy shook his head "No silly, its quite the opposite hehe. At least you arn't like me, I am weak and powerless, but your not." Shizuo smiled at the boy "you really think so?" The boy nodded "Yep. Hey what's your name? Mines Izaya, Izaya Orihara." Shizuo replied "My name is Shizuo Heiwajima." Izaya thought about that name for awhile before asking, "hey, can I call you Shizu-chan for short?" Shizuo nodded slightly. "Splendid!" Izaya yelled and hugged Shizuo "I have the feeling we are going to be real good friends Shizu-chan!" Shizuo hugged Izaya back chuckled. Izaya took Shizuo's hand in his "want to come play with me Shizu-chan?" Shizuo felt happy, finally he felt someone wanted to be around him. Someone who wasn't afraid of him. Shizuo smiled at Izaya and answered "yes."

I love writing stuff like this! The sad/sweet stuff is just so entertaining and fun to write. This is kind of a Shizaya...i guess. Hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed making it (I enjoyed it A LOT) 


End file.
